The overall goal of the Administrative core is to ensure the effective and efficient operation of Xenbase - a multi-PI resource with two performance sites. The specific aims of the Admin core are to: Aim 1: To provide the administrative and organizational infrastructure necessary to implement our multi-PI plan and to maintain effective operations. Aim 2: To promote coordination and communication between the Development and Curation teams, and to facilitate integration of the different components of the project. Aim 3: To provide mechanisms for oversight and reporting to a) the Xenopus community, b) the External Advisory Board (EAB) and c) the NIH. Aim 4: To facilitate interactions between the Xenbase leadership and the leadership of other Model Organism databases (MODs), Stock Centers, and external resources such as NCBI, UniProtKB and the JGI.